It's good to have some fun
by dudiwuda
Summary: Little peace of Sam Janet friendship. Girls' night out, and afterwards. Please, read the author's note.


_Disclaimer: _I do not owe anything…

_Author's note: _Don't dislike me for this (because it's Sam/Other); I just thought it was possible. I've been re-watching Stargate recently and I stopped after 'Heroes'. It was meant that Janet was Sam's best friend; however, I've missed their non-work related conversations and interactions. For example, there was one scene in 'Urgo', where they were planning to go on vacation together with Cassie and, of course, 'Rite of passage', and the whole birthday thing. .

This was nagging me and I decided to write a little bit more of Sam and Janet friendship.

So, this is a girls' night out and the fun afterwards.

Apologizing for mistakes, English is my third language, but I just had to get it out of my mind and on paper.

* * *

Sam slowly became aware of her breaths, the warmth coming through the window, the early Monday morning traffic outside and something unfamiliar…A hand lying on her lower back, and definitely a male hand. Sam was about to jump out of the bed, confused and not fully awake yet, however the memories of the previous day came flooding to her and she swiftly relaxed, yawning. The blonde-haired woman turned on her back with a stretch and slightly smiled at her peacefully sleeping date, for a couple seconds she enjoyed the moment of waking up with warm body in the morning, then grinning to herself, with another stretch, quietly climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Almost half an hour later Sam was already sitting on her kitchen stool sipping her coffee and reading this day's newspaper when she heard the shower running. She stood up to make another cup, pleased with herself that she accepted Janet's offer. Sam distinctly remembered her friend berating her during the lunch on Friday in the commissary.

_(Lunchtime two days ago)_

"Don't you dare to tell me that you are spending today's night working!" exclaimed the petite doctor making horrified expression.

"As a matter of fact I am." Sam tried to sound nonchalant. "I am currently experimenting with the artifact SG-12 brought back from PX2-378. It's fascinating, really, you see…" She abruptly trailed off noticing the look the good doctor was giving her, and lowered her eyes on her almost finished cup of jello.

"Cassie's spending the weekend at her best friend's house by the lake, my good college friend comes to visit, let's go have some fun today, meet some guys!" Janet lightly suggested, smiling.

"As great as it sounds I really have much work to do." The blonde-haired major stubbornly replied. "I don't have time to build any romantic relationships."

Janet sighed heavily; it was well known among the base personal, Sam is hard-working type, it's almost impossible to drag her away from her experiments, diagnostics, book writing. If the major isn't off-world, then she's in her lab, or at home, also working, Sometimes the scientist spends time with her teammates and Cassie, but that about sums it up. Sam is very good friend, kind-hearted, sweet and funny, however she often forgets about the life outside work, therefore Janet weighted her options in convincing blue-eyed woman to loosen up a bit.

"Sam, listen to me." She started in low voice. "I work here too, okay; I know what it's like." Their eyes met across the table in understanding and the major smiled slightly, whereas Janet continued, "Look, I am not telling you to find a guy and marry him in two months; I am just saying to have some fun! Go on a date sometime, see a movie, eat some pica, go dancing, relax and simply enjoy the male attention."

"Janet…" Sam interrupted, but the doctor raised her hand and silenced her with a glare.

"I know, I know! However even you have to spend some time out of work! Socialize with people, who are not aliens, or computers, or experiments! Sam, come on, you know as well as I do, there is a thing like overworking, pushing yourself to hard. Please, give it a shot, loosen up!" The doctor has noticed an uncertainty in major eyes and tried once again. "I am a grown up women and I have Cassie, believe me, nothing is more wonderful than that! Still, from time to time I need to feel like a girl, not major, not doctor, not mother, just Janet."

CMO of the base spotted a resolution in Sam's expression before the scientist answered "Okay, I will go with you today to have some fun."

"Great!" Janet exclaimed with broad smile. "You won't be disappointed! Plus we will have much more attention from the male population of the place we're going to, since you're coming!"

"Excuse me?" asked the major with confusion evident on her face.

The brown-haired women just chuckled in response, although Sam is very smart, genius type smart, she does not acknowledge the fact that she is also very attractive and good-looking, ergo the good doctor decided to play with the unaware scientist. Glancing around she spotted Sam's teammates heading to their table, the colonel and Daniel obviously arguing what goes better with the potatoes-meat or no meat. Picking up her trail and slowly standing up she waited a couple of moments when the three men were within earshot and closer to the table, then smiling evilly Janet Fraiser enounced

"Because, Sam, you're hot!"

Firstly, the doctor was rewarded with the complete and utter shock written all over her friend's face; secondly, Janet, turning to face the Jaffa, the archeologist and the 2IC of the base, had the pleasure to enjoy their perplexed expressions. Well, in Teal'c's case – a raised eyebrow in response to her little prank. However, Daniel's mouth was hanging slightly open and he rapidly blinked several times; Jack O'Neill recovered quickly, damm his special training, though couple of seconds were enough to see his eyes grow big in surprise and amusement. The petite woman glanced at Sam in time to see her expression changing from shock to anger and, moments later, her features were set in a promise of sweet revenge. Janet Fraiser considered herself being a smart woman; therefore, she hastily retreated to the exit after that little scene and left the blonde-haired woman to deal with the guys alone. Oh, the good doctor would have been extremely glad to witness Sam's squirming and rushing, no doubt, to the lab.

Meanwhile, the embarrassed scientist followed Janet's quick steps and withdrawal, lowered her head and refused to acknowledge any of her friends; most of all meet their gazes. Nonetheless, Sam Carter wasn't about to hide and run, she could handle a little teasing. Thus, she mentally counted to ten and kept thinking who is going to be the first to speak "_Wait for it...Wait for it"._

"So, Sam..." Daniel began in a light tone.

"_Ahh, here we go... Janet's gonna pay!" _Sam cursed, before meeting Daniel's eyes.

"Anything we should know about...?" He pried mockingly with a twinkle in his gaze.

_(Monday morning)_

The heavy footsteps brought the blonde-haired woman back to the present and seconds later, she heard the pleasant "Morning, Samantha".

"Good-morning, Timothy".


End file.
